Priceless Reactions
by JupLuna
Summary: A songfic on everyones reactions towards Duo. 2+1 implied, but not centered on.


Ok this is a song fic about Duo, all about Duo written with the reaction from each boy with the other boys' reactions to him. "You May Be Right" is by Billy Joel, where I find a LOT of the inspiration for my fanfics. Read and enjoy my madness.  


(Quatre's reaction to Duo)

Duo was once again out for the night. It didn't take a genius to figure out he went partying on those long weekends away from missions. It was interesting to see what new and wacky things the braided boy would come home talking about. Unconsciously we all hoped for him to go out. It was a laughfest for us. Even Trowa and Heero took enjoyment from Duo's antics. I must say that the mess created in my mansions is a bit much, but even the maids and butlers can't get enough of him. He's like the glue of this group, and sometimes, just as he needs to recharge, we also need that. I remember the time I was having a dinner meeting for Winner Corps, and Duo walked into the dinner in nothing but a sock covering his "most important weapon" as he called it. Anyway he walks in; virtually nude and starts acting like a praying mantis. I could feel that the other guests were enjoying themselves, and we were actually able to finish the meeting without a fight. Duo came to me the next day and told me he was sorry, but he didn't like seeing all the "stiffs" as he put it. The next day he walked around as the mantis all day. Wufei was a bit unnerved at seeing his posterior all day, but we all had fun, and that is a rarity.

Friday night I crashed your party  
Saturday I said I'm sorry  
Sunday came and trashed me out again  
I was only having fun  
Wasn't hurting anyone  
And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change   


(Trowa's reactions to Duo)

What can I say about him? He is insane. During missions he becomes what he calls "Shinigami." It's strange to see him act so serious and have this sudden blood lust in his eyes. Then as soon as the mission is over, he goes and pulls stunts like this last one. It had been raining for almost a week. A strange rain in the desert. Quatre said that it was possible that the sand out there had turned into quicksand. Duo went out, on MY motorcycle, jumping all of them. I think that was the first time I yelled at him, but then again, he never listens to anyone anyway. It was actually really funny to see him riding around in the sand, jumping sand dunes and sandpits. If it hadn't have been my bike out there, I might have enjoyed it a bit more though.

****

  
I've been stranded in the combat zone  
I walked through Bedford Stuy alone  
Even rode my motorcycle in the rain  
And you told me not to drive  
But I made it home alive  
So you said that only proves that I'm insane   


(Wufei's reaction to Duo)

That báka, he's an injustice to this world, but for some reason, I can't come to harm him. He's as loony as they come, pulling stunts and saying things just to get reactions out of us. There are times that I try to make him see his stupidity, but he just brushes me off, and calls me those ridiculous names. Truth be told…I don't mind them that much. No one has ever been involved enough in my life to give be a nickname that wasn't some warrior tradition. I have tried to calm down a bit while I'm around him, but he just grates on my last nerve sometimes. I would never cut his braid off, but he's been slacking and needs the exercise.

****

  
You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
Turn out the light  
Don't try to save me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right   


(Heero's reaction to Duo)

No matter were I am, no matter where I go, he finds me. It's like he's put some tracking device in me, or perhaps my laptop. I have important things to do for the mission. Ok I admit, we haven't had a mission in a very long time, but I have to be prepared. Most of the time he comes in sees me typing and proceeds to just talk into my ear. He just talks about everything that comes to mind, and somehow, I find it comforting. None of the other guys ever come to me when I'm working, and even though I don't talk, I don't like to be alone. One time, he actually finally got a reaction out of me. I was sitting there, typing and he comes up and sings a very raunchy song into my ear. I smiled, thinking about that song, and that bastard had the nerve to kiss my cheek when he left. I was going to follow him into insanity, but I couldn't move due to my enlarge appendage.

****

  
Remember how I found you there  
Alone in your electric chair  
I told you dirty jokes until you smiled  
You were lonely for a man  
I said take me as I am  
'Cause you might enjoy some madness for a while   


(Duo's reaction to Duo)

What can I say? I love my job. I am the only one that's willing to risk my neck to bring some fun into the house. I love it. The reactions I get are priceless, and I know all the guys love me. I am the permanent stress reducer. Wufei and Heero with the sticks up their asses, Trowa who won't speak unless I do something drastic, and Quatre, who is just to innocent for his own good. Don't get me wrong, innocence is a good thing, but this is a boy that's been protected from everything his whole life. I admit it to everyone…I am insane and I love it. I wouldn't change myself for anything.

****

  
Now think of all the years you tried to  
Find someone to satisfy you  
I might be as crazy as you say  
If I'm crazy then it's true  
That it's all because of you  
And you wouldn't want me any other way

(Hilde's reaction to Duo)

He saved me from a life I may have truly screwed up. I think he's the best friend I could ever think to have. He's an idiot, sure, but everyone has their own personality. He has to do something to shake up that damn house. I mean, five guys living under one roof that have to also work together…there has to be something to distract them from their lives.

You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
It's too late to fight  
It's too late to change me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right   


(Relena's reaction to Duo)

Duo…oh he's my Hee-chan's best friend, right? I don't know what to say about him. He seems to have a very close relationship with my Hee-chan. I don't really take to much notice of him. He is very touchy with my Hee-chan; maybe I should look into this a bit more. You haven't heard of them doing anything behind my back have you?

(Juppy the proud 2x1x2 lover stays silent as Relena-báka rants)

That báka is going with my Hee-chan. I'll…I'll stalk him forever. I can't believe Hee-chan didn't tell me. I hate Duo. I hate that braided beauty. Where did that come from?

(I love being the author. ^_^)

****

  
You may be right  
I may be crazy  
But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for  
Turn out the light  
Don't try to save me  
You may be wrong for all I know  
But you may be right  
You may be wrong but you may be right  
You may be wrong but you may be right 

Hehehe, I hope you enjoyed. I love adding a bit of humor into these things, since most of mine end up being a bit angsty. Oh and if you're wondering (I don't think you are, but I'm gonna say it anyway) I have Duo's personality. I enjoy it…Hehehe.

****


End file.
